Sparks of A Golden Fire
by Aimee Gomez
Summary: Alex Russo discovers that she is slowly losing her powers, and is now inheriting super powers from her mom. She is sent off to Sky High for her sophmore year. Along the way, she meets friends, love, and a nasty little secret. Alex/Warren Will/Layla


**This is my first story and my first crossover. I hope you enjoy, and I own nothing!! :)**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex Russo walked into Waverly Sub Station still in her pajamas. She didn't know, and Max didn't bother telling her upstairs. She smiled at her dad, who looked at her back as if she was crazy. She smiled at her mom, who handed her apron with a shocked look on her face.

A customer walked up, and saw Alex in her tank top and sweat pants. "Hey owner, it's too hot over here." he said. Jerry's eyes went wide, and Justin walked over to Alex, who was smiling at her mom.

"Um, Alex, can I see you in the kitchen?" Justin hissed into Alex's ear. Alex was going to respond, but she was drug off before she could open her mouth.

"Why did you pull me in here?" Alex said. She was tempted to hit Justin, but the guy out there was checking her out from the window.

"Um, because you're still in your pajamas?" Justin responded. Alex's mouth dropped, and Justin just nodded.

"That explains the guy hitting on me." she pointed out. Justin rolled his eyes, and something went off in Alex's head.

"Max is so dead! Why didn't he tell me?" Alex fumed. She was stomping for the door, but Justin grabbed her and reeled her back in.

"Right now, you need to go upstairs and get changed. Then I think Dad has extra wizard class in about 15 minutes." Justin advised. Alex's hand flew to her mouth, and she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex flew up into the apartment's living room, and saw Max watching television. She was tempted to bash out at him, but then she remembered that she was still in her pajamas. She ran up to her room and started throwing things out trying to find a decent outfit. She finally picked out a purple sweater and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Normally, she had on a wicked outfit that was very unique, but she wanted to look normal. After all, she was just going to wizard training, then she was going back to bed until dinner.

She ran back down the stairs and shouted to Max, "Wizard class in 10." He fumbled out and ran up the stairs, tripping trying to find his wand.

Justin was waiting for her at the foot of the steps in the sub station. "Well, that was fast." Alex's gaze turned to a table, and saw her ex, Dean Moriarty. She grabbed the drink Justing was holding and began walking towards Dean, and then Justin reeled her in yet again.

"Um, remember, Dean can like totally beat me and you up?" Justin pointed out. Alex flipped her hair and smiled.

"Justin, Justin, Justin. You're the one who Dean can beat up. I've beaten up you, Max and Dad mulitple times." she sighed. Justin pulled her by the arm, and Alex recluctantly dropped the drink and luckily, Jerry caught it before it hit the ground.

In the kitchen, Jerry looked up, out the door, and at his watch a lot. "Where's Max? Alex, you didn't tell him wizard class wasn't 'til later did you?" he asked firmly. Alex gave him a mean look.

"NO, I told him wizard class in 10." she retorted. Jerry sighed, and paced back and forth. Alex was bored, so she took her wand out and opened the lair. She pushed Justin in the room.

"What was that for?" he asked. He started rubbing his arm as if it were in pain.

"Oh you know it didn't hurt so shut it." she looked around, then her voice dropped. "Justin I need to tell you something."

"You were the one who put spiders in my boxers? I knew it was you!" Justin jumped up. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled him down onto the small couch.

Her voice got super quiet, a very low whisper that Justin could barely hear. "Listen, I overheard Mom and Dad talking last night. About me. Dad was talking about my wizarding powers dying out and how this place called Sky High was sounding as a "better option" for my sophmore year. I think they're gonna transfer me Justin, you have to help me." Alex's eyes filled with tears, and she hugged Justin, sobbing into his shirt.

Justin didn't know what to tell his baby sister. She had no idea what was happening, and it was time for his big brother instincts to come in. He hugged her back, as she cried even harder.

Then the two of them heard Max's wand reopen the door to the lair. Justin and Alex pulled apart quickly, and Alex frantically looked around for something to hide her puffy eyes. She spotted her old sunglasses and put them on quickly, and pulled her phone out from her pocket and streched out on the couch and pretended to be texting. Justin ran over to the table and sat down, leafing through a random stack of papers.

Jerry walked in and gave a double look at Alex. "Um, Alex, why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" he asked confused. Alex continued to pretend-text. She looked up, and pointed to her sunglasses in question. Jerry nodded.

"My eyes are really puffy. My eyes started watering and then they were just red and puffy;I think Justin's giving me his cold." Alex lied. Justin gasped, and his fist hit the table. Everyone in the room looked at him, and he shrunk back.

"Well, Alex, go take a seat and we'll begin today's lesson." Jerry said. Alex put her phone in her back pocket and she walked over to her seat and sat down.

"Now,I want to warn you about a certain mind erasing spell that a lot of wizards have been using lately. The spell will rewind everything said or done from the past few 's _erasius mindinus._ None of you should ever use this spell, and we're not even going to practice it." Jerry continued. Alex knew why. _So you guys wouldn't forget about my powers,_she thought. "But that's something we'll practice when we need it. Today's lesson is a review of what you have learned." he finished. He pointed at Alex. "Baby girl, you're up first. Here's a list of the spells I want you to perform and you'll get a thumbs up or thumbs down on performance and accuracy. Justin, Max, be the thumbs up, thumbs down crew. Here you go." he handed Alex a sheet of paper. Down the side of it was a list of spells she had all seen before.

Alex turned to face a cup. She put in in one hand, held her wand in the other, and recited the spell. "Murrieta animata!" she said. She wobbled her wand, causing her to lose her balance, and the cup crashed to the floor. Sbe turned to her dad, Justin and Max.

"Well, your spell accuracy was a thumbs up," Justin said. "But your performace causes you a thumbs down." Alex sighed. She'd have to do better on the next one. She picked the list up and scanned it for an easy spell that she knew she couldn't mess up. She found one and put the list down.

She turned, facing Justin and the table. She picked her wand up and started talking. "Hand me a camera." She wanted proof that she did the spell right. She then took her wand, and recited the spell. "Gilesday timesday!" She forgot to hop on her leg, so the spell had no effect.

"Um, the same as last time." Max smarted. Justin knocked him out of his seat. Jerry frowned. He grabbed Alex's wand and began hitting it against his palm. As soon as he had clearly beat the life out of it, he handed it back to her.

"Say your acne spell on Justin." Jerry said. Justin gasped, but then relaxed. Alex nodded, then focused on Justin's face.

"Pimple problem disappearius." she recited. Nothing happened. She sulked.

"Um, honey, maybe you'll get it later. Let's give the wand a rest. Max, you're up." Jerry said.

As Alex sat back down in her seat, she wondered why she couldn't have performed any spell. And some of the spells were her own creation. Her father thought it was a wand overuse malfunction, but she knew the problem. It was the whole Sky High thing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After wizard class, Alex trudged back up the stairs. She flopped onto the couch, and her mind was racing with the thoughts of why she wasn't performing magic. Normally, she could've done those spells easily. Max hadn't done any better, and of course Justin did absolutely perfect. She just didn't understand what was wrong.

She went up to her room, locked the door, and pulled her wand out. She had to know what was going on. She dialed a number, and Professer Crumbs picked up.

"Hullo?" he said gruffly into the phone.

"Um yes, I had a question about powers. Do they sometimes die out?" Alex asked, trying to sound very mature.

"Well, on a rare wizards occasion, the powers will fade for a short period of time, but they will come back. Is that all?" he said. Alex's ears began buzzing after the word fade, so she didn't hear the rest.

"Yes, yes that's all. Thanks." Alex hung up the phone, and breathed out. She needed to talk to her dad.

She went out of her room, and straight downstairs to the living room where her dad was watching baseball.

"Um, dad?" Alex said, hoping her dad didn't get mad. He didn't like people interrupting his Mets games.

He turned around. "Yeah Alex?" he asked. She started twiddling her fingers nervously, not like her.

"Well, um, I couldn't help but overhear last night about-" she started, but her dad interrupted.

"You heard the lamp break again, and you heard your mom cuss. No biggie, okay?" Jerry said, and turned his attention back to the TV screen. Alex sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. She walked around and grabbed the remote. She flipped the TV off and stood up in front of the TV. Jerry's mouth dropped.

"What was that for?" he asked. Alex rolled her eyes, and then put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't talking about the lamp! I'm talking about your and mom's conversation about this Sky High! What the heck is going on?" Alex cried. Jerry sighed.

"Go get your brothers and mom. It's time to talk." he said calmly.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it's short! Review?**

**Aimz**


End file.
